1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel antitumor antibiotic and to its production and recovery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The structure of BMY-40800, the antitumor antibiotic of the present invention, has not yet been elucidated. However, based on the characterizing properties of the compound, it is believed that BMY-40800 is a novel compound.